


The Balance Between Us

by KnightofReylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endor, F/F, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grey Jedi, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofReylo/pseuds/KnightofReylo
Summary: Set from the Praetorian fight scene in The Last Jedi.





	1. One Porg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set from after the Praetorian fight scene.

"Join me." Ben swallowed before adding, "Please."  
Rey couldn't understand why this man made her feel so torn, but he did. She saw the light in him through their strange bond, but he pushed it away. She wanted to be with him, but he was going down a path she couldn't follow.  
"Don't do this Ben, don't go this way." She pleaded, willing the bitter tears that were forming in her eyes to disappear. She scrunched her eyes shut attempting to calm herself, and felt a gloved hand take her own. "Please, I don't won't to be alone anymore." Rey's eyes fluttered open. She understood how he felt, she understood how the pain of loneliness can be greater than any other. She realised for the first time that he was just as lost as she was; they are both the same but yet so different. While he is dark, she is light. And as the the dark beckons her, the light beckons him. She didn't want to feel tormented any longer. She wanted to feel balanced. No dark, no light: just grey.

\----------------------------------------------

Sensing her thoughts through the ever present bond, he saw what she desired; how all she wanted was balance. It was like euphoria. He felt her hand cradle his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. It had been so long scince someone has showed him kindness as Rey has, bittersweet as it was. "What if we didn't have to choose between the light and the dark, the Resistance and the First Order. What if we could just be in between? What if we could just be grey?" Her words were filled with hope, as were her eyes. In that moment he wanted to give her anything she wanted, he never wanted her to feel any kind of pain ever again. He just wanted her to be safe with him. Toghether they would never be lonely again.

\----------------------------------------------

Rey read his thoughts and felt a tear escape her faulty grasp. No one had ever shown this sort of altruism toward her before. Of course there was Finn who had not left her behind and Han who had had faith in her, but that was nothing compared to this. Before either of them could say something, an explosion threw them apart. Rey felt the searing burn of heat consume her as she was blown off her feet. Before she could make sense of what was happening, pain radiated from her head, enveloping her whole body, and her whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading!


	2. Two Porgs.

Ben sat up groggily with a groan. His ears were ringing and his sight blurry but his first thought was of Rey. He could feel pain pulsing from her side of the Force bond. Consternation washed over him and he scrambled to his feet, stumbling twice. When he was finally stable on his feet he looked around wildly. As soon as he spotted Rey's limp body on the other side of the pandemonium filled throne room he set of running.

As soon as he knelt down next to her, he checked her pulse; it was faint but steady. Relief and perturbation fought to consume him as he noticed that blood was dripping from a wound on her head, forming a small pool of blood. He sent strength and support through the Force bond as he carefully scooped her up in his arms as he had so long ago on Takodana. Ben ran as fast as he could toward the elevator that would lead them to the hanger bay, being cautious not to jolt Rey.  
\-----  
When the elevator finally came to a halt after an agonisingly slow descent, he shot off at a sprint. He had to dodge Stormtroopers whose cries of pain and panic were drowned out by the rhythmic warning sirens.

  
Opening his ships door with the force, he made his way to the small lounger next to a holo table where he could set Rey down. When he was satisfied that she was securely strapped in, he made his way to the pilots chair. His hands swiftly pressed different assortments of switches and buttons to awaken the ship. As soon as the engine roared to life he put the thrusters on full throttle and flew out of the First Orders ship.

  
He briefly debated whether or not he should take Rey to the struggling Resistance who were making their way to the salt planet Crait, but quickly decided against it when he remembered all Rey's thoughts of balance. Instead he set the coordinates for a desolate planet on the outer rim of the galaxy where his parents had once taken him to when he was younger, it was a planet that they had helped to save the galaxy on with uncle Luke and some furry creatures.

  
Once he had successfully put the ship in auto pilot, he made his way to a cupboard that contained med packs. Grabbing one, he went and knelt down beside Rey. Pushing her hair back, he grabbed the anti-septic and gently wiped it on her open wound.  
\------  
Rey's hand shot up to her stinging forehead. She opened her eyes but was met with nothing but darkness. Her pulse quickened rapidly and she attempted to sit up, only to be held down by someone.  
"Let me go!" She screeched trying futilely to free herself from the iron like grasp.

  
"Rey! Rey! It's okay, your safe now! Calm down so I can bandage your head!" Ben's voice soothed her instantly, and she collapsed against him.

  
"Ben! I can't see anything!"

  
"Your going to be okay. You hit your head really hard, that will be why you can't see. Now let me finish bandaging your head." Ben said softly.

  
Rey lay back down as a wave of tiredness washed over. She was aware of how vulnerable she was in front of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, but she realised blatantly, as sleep began to take over her, that she completely and fully trusted him.


	3. Three Porgs.

When Rey woke, she found herself in Ben's capable arms. He was walking through the winding corridors of his ship.

"Ben," she croaked. She looked up as his dark eyes looked down at her, he managed to give her a small smile.

"You're awake. How are you feeling? Can you see?"

"Yes! I can see! Oh I forgot. Thank you for bandaging my head. You can put me down now." Relief washed over her as she realised that her eyesight had returned.

"Are you sure? I don't mind carrying you, you hit your head quite hard."

"I'm fine. I can hardly feel a thing." It was odd, she literally felt numb.

"Okay." He hesitantly put her on her feet, then took a step back.

"Thank you." Rey took one step forward and the world tilted, or maybe it was her; she couldn't tell. A powerful arm grabbed her waist before she could hit the glossy black floor.

"I'm carrying you." He hoisted her back up into his arms.

"Why don't my legs work?" She queried with a giggle.

"I may have given you some medicinal drugs to ease the pain a bit, or it's a concussion, might be a bit of both."

"Well if it's the drugs you may have given me to much, to result in me losing the skill to walk." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Sorry." He said, suppressing a laugh. 

Quickly using the force to open the door to his room, he walked in and set Rey down.

"Goodnight. You can...reach me through the Force bond if you need me." He began to walk away, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rey had to grab Ben's arm to stop him from leaving.

"I don't know, I was thinking the lounger." 

"Please don't leave me, I want to talk to you. Plus, your way to tall to fit on that lounger." Rey moved backwards unsteadily and planted herself on the small cot. 

"Are you sure?"

" I wouldn't of asked otherwise." She patted the spot next to her for him to join her, but he looked hesitant so she reached out and grabbed his hand so she could pull him towards her. "Don't worry, I don't bite." 

He let her pull him forward until he was standing right in front of her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going?" She looked down at their interlocked hands and began to trace her fingers of the small scars that covered his hand.

"To a small moon located in the outer rim of the galaxy, we should be safe there." He answered, watching her playing with his hand. It was strange, he never really worried about his appearance but now with Rey, he was anxious about what she thought about his hands.

"What are we going to do when we get there? Can you train me?" She looked up at him and patted the spot next to her again. He sat down next to her, not letting go of her hand.

"Of course. I'm glad that you have taken up on my offer." He said trying not to show the thrill he received from her asking.

"Oh, from when we fought on Starkiller base. That feels so long ago, everything's changed so much since then." She released a heavy sigh and lay down with a huff.

"Do you regret becoming a part of this fight?" 

"No... I don't know. It's not like I had a good life before, it's just that it was...easier. I don't know." She whacked him on the arm. "Don't ask me stuff like this when I can barely control my thoughts."

Kylo chuckled, and turned to look at Rey as she yawned. 

"You need to get some sleep. Goodnight Rey."

"Goodnight Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry that my chapters are a bit short, but I'm working on it.  
> Do you think that Kylo and Rey will become grey Jedi?


	4. Four Porgs.

Sleepily, Rey's eyelid fluttered open. She immediately groaned and buried her eyes shut, trying to escape back into the meditation of sleep. She burrowed he face into something warm and strong, and was startled when an arm wrapped around her back.

"What the--" she rolled backwards and fell off the edge of the small cot with a small yelp.

"Rey!" Ben's head appeared above her, he was leaning over the side of the cot hair tussled from sleep.

Rey groaned and sat up off the floor to face Ben. "I'm fine, I just forgot where I was and freaked out a bit."

Ben chuckled and hopped off the cot to sit beside her. "How's your head?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Ugh, it feels like some Fathiers have had a race round my brain." She suddenly became very aware of how heavy her head felt.

"Would you like me to get you some more medication, I'm sure that there's some more in the med cupboard." Ben offered.

"No thanks. I want to be able to keep my thoughts in order and not lose the ability to walk." She attempted to stand up, but slumped back down as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Do you want some help?" Ben's helpful voice was beside her.

She let her blurred eyesight clear before she answered him. "I'm fine." She attempted to stand once more and was met with more nausea. She attempted to fight it back but felt herself fall abruptly to the side. Luckily Ben caught her before she reached the floor.

"Don't let your pride get the better of you, your allowed to be helped." Ben helped her to stabilise on her feet.

"Mmmhhmmm." She was finding it hard to completely concentrate to what he was saying over the ringing in her ears.

"So do you want some help now?" 

"What?"

"Never mind." 

Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath Rey's feet and she let out a small yelp.

"Hey! Put me down!" Rey's fists slammed against Ben's back as he set off at a swift pace.

"What's wrong. Where hear now." Ben put her down on the lounger and began to walk to the pilots chair.

"Excuse me." Rey said crossing her arms.

"What?" 

"Why am I over here, why can't I come to the pilot seat? I'm a pilot you know."

"Because I'm the pilot." Ben crossed his arms over his chest and a his jaw got set into a cocky line.

"Well you can be the co-pilot." Rey attempted to stand and succeeded, not without escaping a bilious wave.

"Its my ship." 

"I could dismember it."

"I could throw you out of this ship right now." He threatened.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you would." Her words were laced with mordacity.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He took a step toward her and Rey suspected that it was meant to be menacing.

"You killed Snoke to save me, thank you for that by the way. And you left the dark side after you had given everything to them to." She took a 'menacing' step towards him until they were inches apart.

"Don't flatter yourself, and your welcome."

"Then why did you do it?" She pressed.

"Because I.... wanted to be the supreme leader." 

"Really?" Rey put her hand on her hips and waited for an honest answer.

"Yes."

"You know I can see into your head through whatever this bond is right?"

"Fine, you can be co-pilot." 

"Pilot."

"No."

"Co-pilot and head mechanic."

"There's two people on this ship."

"And...."

"Fine."

"Thank you! Now what needs fixing?"

"Nothing."

"Well all I need to do is get you mad and you'll probably break something on your own." She teased.

"I don't break stuff when I'm mad." Ben denied her statement as a flush crept up into his cheeks.

She giggled. "Wow, I made the mighty villain Kylo Ren flush. I should get a medal." 

A sullen look crept into Ben's eyes before he asked, "You think I'm a villain?"

Rey's face softened as she understood why he was upset. He never wanted to be a villain, he was just a young boy who had been betrayed and felt lonely. "I don't think your a villain, I think that you were lost. But your not anymore. I understand what it's like Ben. You don't have to be alone anymore." Her hand came up to Ben's cheek as sympathy swelled inside of her.

Something snapped inside of Ben. He suddenly didn't care about anything anymore; just Rey. She suddenly became his everything, when he had told that she wasn't nothing to him this is close to how  he felt now, but now the feeling was much more potent.

He tilted her head up to his and leaned down. There lips crashed against each other's and a feeling of being whole and complete cascaded over them both.


	5. Five Porgs.

Rey was too shocked to do anything. Her thoughts were ambivalent and she stiffened. She had never been in a situation like this before. She couldn't deny the feeling of wholesomeness that cascaded overher, and she sensed that Ben felt it to. Instinctively, she moved her lips against his. Finding that she found it quite enjoyable, she felt herself melt against him. 

Ben was beginning to feel uneasy that Rey was unmoving, but when her lips began to move against his and she leaned into him he was overcome with relief. His moved his hand that was lying by side to her lower back, pulling her closer. 

Rey moved her hands that were limply lying by her sides up into his long black curls. 

Ben's neck was beginning to feel uncomfortable with having to lean so for down to kiss her, so he moved her back towards the lounger.

Rey plopped down on the sofa and Ben beside her. They carried on kissing like this until Rey became uncomfortable sitting at the strange angle she was in. She decided to move cross-legged onto Ben's knees.

Taken aback by Rey's suddenness, Ben pulled away from Rey's warm lips.

"What?" Rey asked innocently.

"Nothing." He answered, a smile lighting up his features. It was the first time that Rey had ever seen him smile, and she couldn't help the smile that also grew on her lips.

"You should smile more often, you suit it." She blurted out. 

Before Ben could reply, a small pinging noise alerted them that they had dropped out of hyperspace. Rey jumped off him unsteadily and walked toward the pilot and co-pilots chairs, swaying a little.

Once she was seated with Ben in the pilots chair beside her, she scanned over the variegated controls. She was familiar with Imperial and First Oder ships from her time on Jakku so it didn't take her long to figure out how it worked.

She and Ben worked on putting the ship into the landing sequence. 

The descent into the forest moons atmosphere was smooth with the graceful ship. Ben glanced at Rey and saw the look of awe she was taken the scenery in with.

"Do you like?" Ben's voice woke her from her wistful reveree and she looked over at him.

"It's beautiful. What's it called?" 

"Endor. My parents brought me here when I was young."

The second the ship landed Rey jumped out of her seat, but she did too quickly and fell back into her seat. 

Ben offered her a hand and this time she took it gratefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Six Porgs.

Rey was amazed by the moon. She had never seen so much greenery in her life, not even on Takodana. The smell of the wildlife was intoxicating, and she could taste the forests purity with every breath she took. 

"It's beautiful." Her voice was laced with awe.

Not as beautiful as you. He thought it reflexively not realising that it would be projected through the Force bond. 

Rey's head turned out in his direction and her mouth was slightly agape. 

"Kriffing Force bond!" Ben muttered under his breath as he set of at a swift pace deeper into the forest.

"What?" Her voice was incredulous, and she was practically jogging to keep up with him.

"I-I didn't say anything." He said through gritted teeth. 

"I know you didn't, but you did think something." She pressed on. His pace began to quicken and she was struggling to keep up and bite back her nausea at the same time.

"Ben!" She shouted. He turned abruptly and she smacked right into his chest, letting out a squeal of surprise.

"What?" His said coldly.

"What did you just call me?" 

He looked down and met her warm hazel eyes and lifted his hand to push away a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I called you beautiful, can we just go now?" He began to walk away again but Rey caught his sleeve.

"Thank you. No one has ever called me that before." She half whispered.

"Well you are, and you deserve to know that." He turned again and walked away. 

Rey thought back to their kiss and wondered why he had kissed her, maybe he liked her. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought. 

"Okay, here's fine." He sat down in the middle of a small clearing of trees.

"What are we doing?" 

"Meditating." He answered looking up at her. He lifted his hand for her to take and when she took it, he pulled her down into a sitting position infront of him.

"Okay."

"You've done this before right?" He queried.

"Yes. Luke showed on Anch-To." She answered crossing her legs.

"Good, well I want to try something. Apparently, people who share a Force bond can be powerful when they work toghether, so I thought that we could meditate toghether." He closed his eyes and took both her hand in his. 

She followed suit, closing her eyes and interlocking their fingers. She felt him reach out to her through the bond, and she did the same to him. As they did she felt the moon slowly fade away from her senses; she could no longer hear the wind swaying the tree's leaves or small creatures noises. Everything was silent and she felt like she was floating. 

Although she had her eyes closed, she could see Ben. He was young and dressed in the robes of a Jedi. Loneliness smothered the air, and she could feel his pain and anger radiating off him. She knelt down infront of him but he didn't move, so she reached out to him. Instead of meeting the young Ben's wet cheek, the image blew away like smoke.

Havoc was now surrounding her. She stood, reaching for her lightsaber as she did. She was surrounded by viciously dancing flames and she could hear cries and screams. She stumbled backwards as an a wall crumbled infront of her. The image of the Jedi order symbol was etched onto the wall. "You betrayed me!"

She spun hearing Ben's voice. He was standing infront of her, tears of hatred rolled down his face and his lightsaber was pointed in her direction. "Ben it's me--" His voice that was growing louder cut off hers.

"Your my family. How could you? Snoke was right."

"I'm sorry Ben, I truly am." Luke voice sounded behind her, causing her to turn.

"I'm sure you are." Ben retorted, hate dripping from ever syllable.

She was in Ben memories, she realised. 

\------

Ben looked down at the young girl who was screaming in agony. Her hair was done in three buns on the back of her head. Someone had hold of her arm and was dragging her somewhere he couldn't see. "Don't leave me!" She screeched up at a spaceship that had already departed. 

He must be in Rey's memories.

He reached out to her but the image blurred and disappeared as he did.

He was now surrounded by sand dunes and smeltering heat. Rey was skiing down a dune on what appeared to be a piece of a broken ship's wing. She was cruising right toward him, and he didn't have time to dodge her before she went right through him. He didn't feel a thing. He didn't like it, he felt very disorientated. He wondered where the real Rey was, and realised that she must be in his thoughts. 

\-------

Rey felt herself plummet into an abyss of oblivion. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She was once again aware of her surroundings on the forest moon, including a heavily breathing Ben who was sitting right infront of her wide eyed. 

It took them both a few minutes to come back to reality and take in everything that had just happened. 

"What did you see?" Ben voice made Rey jump in surprise. 

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Yes. What did you see?"

"I saw you, you were lonley and in pain. Then I saw you the night you destroyed the Jedi temple. There was so much hatred, so much betrayal. You were shouting at Luke...." Her voice trailed off and she looked up at Ben. She could see the scene playing out in his mind.

"What did you see?" She wondered moving closer to him.

"You. You were young, screaming for your family not to leave you, but they did." 

She nodded to herself remembering the scene for herself.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Rey wondered.

He shook his head, and leaned towards her.

"You need to let the past die Rey. Your parents left you. You need to accept that, don't let it hold you back." His warm hand cupped her cheek, and she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away for her and leaned his forehead against hers. 

"You need to let go of your hatred. Forgive and forget those who have done you wrong, that is the only way to make things right and be free from your pain." She put her hands on the back of Ben's neck pulled away from him, looking him in the eye. 

"I'm trying." He asnswered looking down to hide from her gaze. 

"I know that it's hard Ben, but you can't turn back time. What you can do is move on with your life. I'll help you." 

 


	7. Seven Porgs.

Almost a week had past scince Rey and Ben had arrived on Endor. Scince then Rey's wound had started to become a small scar on the side of Rey's head. Rey had gotten the feeling that Ben was pushing her away; when she tried to reach out to him through the force she was met with some kind of barrier, and when she attempted to reach out to him in real life she couldn't conjure up anything to say to him.

She wanted to discuss their kiss and what it meant, but she didn't know how to. Her mind trailed of on this train of thought, until a something that must have been thrown with force hit her left arm. Startled, she let out a small yelp and jumped backwards. When she looked up Ben's glare caught hers.

"Concentrate."

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." She answered.

"Well try clear your head. Focus on your training." He drew his lightsaber. "Form III, Soresu."

Rey moved into the Resilience form, and prepared for Ben's lightsaber to strike hers. Ben sprinted towards her and swung his crackling lightsaber, she leaned backwards just in time but she could still feel the heat radiating of the weapon. Straightening her back, she took a swing at him and their sabers clashed. A groan escaped her throat as she fought to maintain her stance. She glanced up at him, his teeth were gritted and his eyes met hers.

She clenched her eyes shut and reached out to him through the Force. Again she was met with a wall blocking her from his mind. She pushed into it with her mind, again, and again, and again. Then she felt it crumble.

\--------

Ben looked down at Rey, her eyes were tightly shut and a look of concentration masked her features. Before he knew what was happening, the defenses he had built in his mind were under attack. Their fight became a mental fight as well as a physical one. He felt his defenses crumble and lurched back in surprise.

Rey's eyes flew open as she felt Ben's lightsaber leave hers away. Rey dis-ignited her lightsaber and jumped with victory.

Ben was breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at her.

"Wow! I defeated the mighty Kylo Ren!" She quipped.

"Well done. But you know not everyone has a Force bond with you as I have." He said finally catching his breath.

"I know. But I wasn't fighting just anyone, I was fighting you. And I know your weaknesses." She chimed walking toward him.

"You do, do you?"

"Yep."

"What are they then?"

"Your past, the Force bond and me." She answered counting them on her hand.

"What make you think your my weakness?" His tone was defensive.

"I don't know. Am I wrong?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. She could sense his thoughts through the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry that this chapter isn't that long. I've been a bit busy lately and haven't had as much time to write as I'd like to.


	8. Eight Porgs.

A day had passed scince they last trained. Things felt awkward between them and Ben still wasn't happy about how their fight went. He had spent the best part of the day brooding and avoiding her. Rey was beginning to rethink her decision; it wasn't that she regretted her choice to leave the Resistance, it was just that things weren't going like she thought they would be.

Mindlessly fiddling with her freshly wet hair, as she had just had a shower, Rey didn't notice when Ben strolled into the room.

"Get ready, we're going training." He stated.

Startled by his presence, she looked up at him. When she realised what he was saying, she groaned inwardly.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her groan.

"Nothing." She bit back the instinct to roll her eyes as she trudged passed him to retrieve her lightsaber of the holo table. He stopped her midway by grabbing her arm.

"If you are regretting your decision, you should go back to your friends at the Resistance." He voice was stern, but caught the anxious look that briefly flickered through his gaze.

"We have already talked about this Ben. I'm not leaving you. I have made my decision and I'm going to stand by it, stand by you." She answered pulling away from him and grabbing her lightsaber to secure it at her side.

"Why?" His voice was curious.

She carried on looking away from him as she thought of an answer. She didn't fully know why herself, she still didn't understand the feelings she had toward him.

"Honestly, I don't know." She turned to face him before continuing. "I guess it's because I....I sense how torn apart you are, and I want to help you."

"I don't need your pity." He answered without missing a beat.

"I don't. I just think that...." she deliberated for a moment before she continued. "That you and I aren't so different, and that we can help each other."

"Okay. Well let's go train then." He said turning on his heel to leave.

"Hey! Woah, don't leave! You can't keep doing that Ben!" She shouted, furious that every time that she thinks that she is making progress with him he pushes her away again.

"Doing what?" He stammers, caught off guard by Rey's sudden outburst.

"You know what! Stop pushing me away, it is okay to talk to people"

"I am talking to you!" His voice was incredulous.

"It is hard for me to be there for you when you won't let me Ben! Yes, you are talking to me, but we are not making any progress! You just keep pushing me away and ignoring me! I had just started to feel like I belonged somewhere, and I gave it all up for you! Do you know how hard that was for me!" She was struggling hold back tears of anger.

"I'm sorry Rey. Maybe you should go back to the Resistance then." Ben wasn't sure what else to say.

"I just explained this to you! I am not leaving, and the sooner you accept that the sooner we can get on with-with whatever this thing between us is!" She exclaimed.

"What is going on between us?"

"I don't know."

"Well neither do I!" Ben retorted.

"Well how about we start by taliking about that?" She suggested.

"Fine." Ben walked to the lounger and sat down hesitantly. Rey sat down beside him.

"Well...." She trailed off, uncertain of wether she should ask what she had been wanting to ask for a while now. "Why do you kiss me?"

"I don't know." He answered, flushing slightly.

"Your the one who kissed me, you must know why." She pressed on.

"I guess I just wanted to. I like you Rey, I just don't really know how I feel about you." He looked down at his fingers as he said it.

"I feel the same, it's all very confusing." Rey reached up and took one of Ben's hands. "But we can figure it out toghether."


	9. Nine Porgs and nine Ewoks.

> Since their talk Rey and Ben had been in a comfortable silence. They were on their way to training and Rey was idly fiddling with a leaf that she had caught as it was blowing in the air. She could feel it's life fading as the dying leaf was beginning to decay. Focusing on the leaf, she smacked into Ben's back.
> 
> "Sorry!" She yelped.
> 
> "It's fine." He answered, turning to face her.
> 
> "Okay, so what are we doing today?" She asked.
> 
> "I thought we could try to learn more about our bond and why the force is connecting us."
> 
> "How are we going to do that?" She queried.
> 
> "Honestly, I'm not sure. But we can figure it out. Reach out to me."
> 
> She put her hand out and took his. When he chuckled, she realised the mistake that she had once again made and chuckled herself. Stil clutching Ben's hand, she sent out tendrils of the force toward Ben's energy. _Ben_ , she sent through the Force.

\------------

 _Ben_. Ben felt his felt Rey's energy reach out to him and her Force whisper his name. He sent his force towards her and attempted to do the same.

It was alot easier than he thought, it was almost like second nature to him. _Rey_ , he sent.

\--------------

The world faded around them and they were floating through emptiness. They should have felt afraid but they didn't, because they were safe; together. Nothing else mattered. They couldn't feel anything, hear anything and darkness enveloped their vision.

 _What is this?_ The thought was projected across both their minds. _I have no idea._

Thebondfaultered and disappeared throwing Ben and Rey away from each other. 

"Ben!" She exclaimed. Running unsteadily to where he lay. 

"I'm fine." He muttered rubbing his head. Rey couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled expression, and he glared at her. "What?" 

"Nothing." She attempted to fein an expressionless face, but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when his expression went from disgruntled to annoyed. 

Ben swiped her legs from beneath her and she toppled onto him. Ben lets out a laugh as she sat up on his legs with a giggle. 

Seeing Ben loosen up like this sends a wave of courage over her and she leans forward to press her lips against his. As their lips work against each other's, Rey winds her fingers through his his soft curls and Ben arms pull her closer. 

Ben carefully rolls Rey over so he is leaning over her, but as he does the ground disappears from beneath them. 

Ben and Rey are a jumble of limbs and their mouths are pressed against each other unable to move. Rey gently pushes away from Ben and attempts to detangle herself from him. 

"What is happening?" She asks Ben tries to remove his cramping arm from behind her back. 

"My parents told me a weird story like this before." He answers quietly.

"Do any creatures live here?" She queries  struggling to reach her lightsaber, after giving up she reaches for Ben's. 

"Just these things called Ewaks I think." He says racking his brain through all the stories his parents have told him.

"Are they dangerous?" She finally grabs Ben's lightsaber. 

"I don't think so, I think they're like big fur balls." The sound of an his lightsaber tears through the bears silence, and he hears its familiar thrum. 

Rey is surprised by how unstable the saber feels beneath her fingers, but she cut across the ropes and is blinded by the sensation of falling. It is short lived and she is dangling upside down. Swinging the lightsaber toward her trapped foot she once again falls landing on a irritated Ben who releases a grunt. 

When they both sit up they find that they are surrounded by small hairy creatures who are pointing their spears at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been busy. I will try to start publishing more regularly. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please be patient with me! Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long, but I'm working on it.  
> Do you think that Kylo and Rey will become grey Jedi?


End file.
